The Power of love (and war)
by chrisfiggys
Summary: Cinthro's life had fallen apart, after the love of his life had killed herself and he had nothing. After almost killing two bullies the only school he could get into needed someone to win the national-battle tournament. With no interest in friends or love, and he must fight for his scholarship. Along the way he finds love, and an amazing power,but will he accept it,or refuse it all
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys (and girls), I worked with The Jay Chronicles to come up with this story, I hope you like it. Read, review, and i'm open to any new ideas.

Chapter 1

"I have to go _there," _I roared, my parents had just told me I had to go to the school with the worst battle program in the whole region. Battling is the one thing I'm good at, I was even planning on entering the poke-tournament, but when I got kicked out of that last school suddenly no one wanted to accept me. Unfortunately my parents made a good point, "You almost _killed_ those boys." Said my mom, But honestly what was I supposed to do, "they were picking on that girl, I told them to stop and they went to far."

My mom, an ampharos, started to yell something then stopped and sat down, "we have been trying to help you but you need to stop getting in fights. To get away from what happened, not replay it." My dad came over to me and said in the deep voice of a garchomp, "your mother and I think this will be good for you." I looked at him, growled, and stomped off to my room, slamming the door with my tail. I'm cinthro, a luxray, I've had a lot of bad things happen in my life and battling is the one thing that takes my mind off those things. I thought for awhile then went to bed, not being able to stand being conscious.

My mother woke me up the next morning, and told me I had to pack for school, they still hadn't changed their minds. I quickly changed into some brown cargo pants and a black tee shirt. I really didn't have very much to pack, a few pairs of camouflage cargo pants, and some black tee shirts, then I went over to my desk and looked through what was there. In the end I decided on one thing from it, it was a picture I had of my old girlfriend, Sara, a froslass. Unfortunately she was the link to one of the worst things that ever happened to me, so bringing her picture also brought sadness.

We had met 2 years ago and soon after that I fell deeply in love with her, and her with me. She had always been some what depressed but I helped her cope with it. One day a few bullies were picking on her, and I fought with them, and almost killed them. I had gotten kicked out of the school for that and before I had a chance to talk with her... she committed suicide. I was devastated, I almost overdosed the next day, but my parents caught me. Since that day, if someone is getting bullied or hurt by someone else, it flips this switch inside me, and every single time I almost kill the person who did it.

After I put her picture in the bag I was ready to leave, to another school, where I couldn't even do the thing I loved... Battle.

The drive to the school was pretty boring, it also seemed to take forever. When we got there I discovered that it didn't look that bad, large cast-iron gates marked the entrance, and there was and elegant magicarp fountain in the center of the driveway. My parents dropped me off at the entrance where I was met by a dragonair, "hello, my name is principal sapphire, please follow me." When we got to her office I sat down and waited for a lecture, surprisingly I didn't get one.

"Now I am fully aware of your, situation. Your parents explained everything to me and as long as you try and keep out of trouble you should do fine. Now, as for the reason you are here, to continue your scholarship you must win the school battle tournament and continue to the city poke-battle." This shocked me "I was told..."I decided it would not be a good idea to tell her I wasn't supposed to be battling "you didn't have a battle program." She looked at me, then continued "it was just recently implemented, we have brought in many skilled battlers from around the region, all with the same premise you were given. They also all have some of the same... required implementations, as you."

Ok, that hurt "Principal sapphire, I know I have a problem, you don't have to try not to be nice." This seemed to surprise her but she continued none the less "very well, here is your schedule and room key, you will be given full access to the gym and other training facilities." Now that was a problem, "I would like to be able to train alone," I seemed to be a constant surprise to this dragonair, I liked that "very well, I will allow you access to the forest behind the school, we own it so do not worry about breaking things." I smiled, took my schedule and key card and left without another word.

The walk to my room wasn't very eventful seeing as afternoon classes were still going on. I walked into my room and started looking around, it was small compared to other dorms I've been in but it only had one bed so I assumed that I didn't have a roommate. I liked that, being alone was always my preference. The room also had a large living room, a desk with a laptop, a flat screen TV, and an x-box 360. So overall it was pretty good, not that I would use any of it. I would have spend most of my free time training now that I was going to be able to battle again.

I set my bag down and left for the forest, it was in the back of the school so it took me awhile to figure out how to get there. Once I did I was happy to see that it was much larger then I had expected. It would be full of wild Pokémon to spar against, it was also mostly made of ironwood trees witch would be very hard to break. I found a large clearing in the forest, and decided to train there. I started simply by practicing a multi-target volt tackle. A move I had mastered a long time ago, I mostly used it for taking out groups of weak enemies.

After that I decided to try a different method, I would focus on one tree at a time and see how long it took me to make it fall, I had to make a mental note to get a stopwatch from the office. In an half-hour I had felled four trees and I decided to start breaking them into planks. My father was a carpenter and he had taught me to work with wood. I had a method for separating the lumber, I would hit it with small and concentrated bursts to char it slightly and make it easier to break. Then I just ripped it apart.

I was quite strong for my age, so it only took me about another hour to separate the four trees. It was more of busying work but I had to do it, because after that I started the real work. The whole idea for this was to make training dummies. It took me all night but I finally finished. I had stuffed them with leaves and lined them with bark so they would be extremely durable. The trees made 2 dummies each so I had 8 in total witch I used to line the clearing. As I walked back to school an about 6:00am, I used the electricity in my paws to leave a path of burned paw prints as a trail. When I got back to school I went straight to bed, seeing as you don't see very many people at 6:15 in the morning, especially on a school day.

I woke up about an hour later, still tired from last night I thought about just skipping school, but decided against it. I didn't bother changing, I just grabbed my schedule and left. For the first time there were people in the hallways, and they all seemed interested in me. I had never liked very attention so going to a new school was a nightmare, luckily I had developed a strategy by now. I roared to get their attention and announced "Next person to start whispering about me gets sent through a wall." Luckily there were smart people in this school so most stayed silent.

Then three Pokémon walked up to me, I could tell they were the tough guys of the school, they were usually were. It was gurdurr in the front, flanked by askarmory and a seviper. "You think your tough, do you," Said the gurdurr, he leaned over to his friend and started whispering, I was ready for this. I quickly cast protect while charging a hyper beam, by the time he had seen what I was doing I shot the hyper beam slamming him in the chest and through the side wall. His friends both tried to hit me,the Skarmory with steel wing and the seviper with poison tail.

Both were blocked by protect, and I then used volt tackle to throw both of them through the hole their friend had made. I landed and simply started walking to my poke-history class. People left me alone then and I was able to sit through the first two periods without being noticed. However when I got to battle class that changed. The teacher announced that we would be doing group battles and we should find a partner. No one wanted to partner with me, so I decided I would battle alone.

I started to regret it the moment I found out who my partners were, the three boys from earlier. As we all got ready to start I heard the gurdurr saying "you ready to die kid," and the way he said it made me feel like I was. But instead I said "you talking to yourself again." In my opinion it is always easier fighting people when they're mad, and that did the trick. He signaled his head and skarmory and seviper charged at me, I dove out of the way and hit them both with Electro ball, I turned just I'm time to see gurdurr swing and bat me into a wall.

I hit hard and pain shot through my body, I struggled to get up as he came in for another swing. I turned my head and used x-ray vision to see that I was at the wall next to the soccer field. With that information I was quickly able to think of a plan, as he swung for me I rolled out of the way so he smashed open the wall. The hole, to my relief, was big enough to jump through, so I did. Once I was outside I knew I would be able to turn things around.

As he clambered out the hole I was given enough time to charge and use thunder, knocking him down to one knee. I let him get up and then to my surprise he used high jump kick to sail over my head. He landed right behind me and as I was turning around he was able to hit me again. I managed to take the hit and complete my spin, as he went for a third strike I used thunder fang and bit his neck. I grabbed onto his body as he staggered back, I then let go and hit him in the groin with iron tail, sending him flying.

As I turned back around my iron tail hit seviper as well and I cursed, I had forgotten about them. Then I thought for a moment and remembered about skarmory, just as I did so I was sent through the hole in the wall with steel wing. I landed on my feet but collapsed, I tried to get up but they were to fast, getting to me first and hitting me with constant attacks. As I got close to blacking out I thought of Sara, maybe I would finally get to see her, but with that thought came a new feeling I had never felt before. It was like love except stronger, I could feel its power inside me, and it was getting bigger and bigger until, finally it came. It came, and as I felt skarmory and seviper stop hitting me and I looked up, I saw what I had done.

Everyone in the room had feinted, and I had done it.

**So what will happen to him now, will he run or will he stay and face what he did, stay tuned to find out, as always review and PM. Tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, and what should change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its me again, I hope you like the chapter. Its sad, if you can get emotional be careful.**

Chapter 2

As I looked around in horror at the scene around me, it finally sank in that it was my fault. I thought about what had happened, those two bullies were beating on me then I had started thinking of Sara. How I would be able to see her again... and it was then that I realized the worst thing of all, I wanted to die. I wanted so badly to be with her I would do anything, and with that thought came the power again. That feeling of power that had caused this whole mess. I had already been on the verge of crying but that brought it over the top.

I started crying, the mix of emotions becoming to much, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran like my life depended on it, I went through the hole in the wall and ran into the forest. As I looked back I noticed that people were starting to wake up, they would soon notice that I was missing and start asking questions. But to be honest I didn't care, about school, about the battle tournament, even about my life, I just wanted to stop the constant pain of not being with her.

I soon reached the edge of the forest, and it didn't take very long to find the trail of paw prints that I had left in the morning. However it took me about an hour to find the clearing. When I finally got there I walked into the middle and collapsed, sobbing to my hearts content (one of the benefits of training in isolation). After a while I stopped crying and just thought, mostly about Sara. Eventually my mind drifted to a topic that truly seemed appealing in my horrible live, ending it, just like she did. The thought that had crossed my mind so many times since she had died.

I decided to take a walk and finally think about joining her, so I got up, chose a direction and started walking. I contemplated my life, my family, my nonexistent friends, and deeply examined myself. I walked, and walked until I found a canyon witch I believe was the edge of the schools property. I walked along it for awhile until I found what looked like a small path to the floor of the canyon. What surprised me is that it looked recently used.

I carefully started down it, but it was clearly meant for someone much more agile then I was. I had decided to go back when I heard a scraping noise behind me, when I dared to look I was happy I did. Some rocks had fallen off the top of the cliff and were just small enough to stay on the path, blocking my way up. I went over to the blockade to try and find a way to clear it, but as I was doing this another bolder fell from the top of the canyon. I had just enough time to look up as it hit me on the head. It knocked me off the path and sent me hurtling off the path.

As I fell I saw a blur come launching down the path and felt something grab my paw, after that I blacked out. For a minute I thought I was dead, but I soon woke up, I was laying on the bottom of the canyon at the edge of a river. I was groggy but alive, and really sore. I tried to stand up but couldn't, that's when I heard a voice behind me "Be careful, you got hit pretty good." I was so tired that for a second I thought I was dead "Sara," I said longingly. I heard footsteps and saw a grovyle standing over me "try again, however who Sara is could be the first of the many questions I have to ask you, if you want."

I was shocked at how casual she was being, but he couldn't help ask her name. Her response was, but knowing in a way that made him uncomfortable "I was waiting for you to ask that," she held out her hand, "I'm Alice, and you are..." I took her hand and she was able to help me sit up, "I-I'm cinthro." I started laughing, I don't know why but I did. Alice looked at me like I was mad and said "maybe I should knock you out again," then she chuckled, just the slightest sound, but it was there, and she smiled.

Her smile was beautiful, in fact as I looked at her I noticed for the first time that _she_ was beautiful. She was wearing a simple dark green tank-top with a white jacket, witch she left unbuttoned. On her legs she wore lose fitting jeans, to allow mobility. For jewelry, he had a pendant with an emerald hanging from it, and on her wrist she wore a bracelet of pearls. As I was looking at her I realized she was trying to talk to me "w-what, sorry, headache, umm, yeah" She chuckled again, "well when you stop babbling like an idiot I have some questions for you, since we'll be here a while,"

This frightened me more then she did, "why?" She tilted her head momentarily then as if realization had finally dawned on her "oh yeah, you just woke up, well that rockslide you caused trapped us both down here so, yeah, thanks for that and" It surprised me how matter of factly she said things but since we were down here I figured it wouldn't hurt to exchange questions. So I offered a proposal "How about this, you ask me your questions, and I'll ask you mine." She thought about this for a minute then agreed.

She went first "So, who _is_ Sara anyway, she seems pretty important to you?" I looked at her and made no effort to hide the sadness in my face, witch wasn't normal for me at all. Maybe it was how comfortable she seemed, but I felt as if she was my friend. However she could have been his best friend in the world, he had only known her for about half an hour "I'm sorry, I really am but I cant answer that, its very personal." Alice frowned but seemed to understand so she tried again, "ok, what were you doing out here?"

With this I was able to say a bit more, though still not the whole truth. "I am enrolled in the school that owns that part of the forest" I gestured behind me to the side of the canyon, and she nodded, encouraging me to continue "Anyway they were taking in a bunch of fighters to help them win the tournament coming up and I was one of those fighters. I prefer to train alone so I was told I could use the forest for training, so I was exploring." This seemed to make sense to her though I did think that she had assumed It would be more interesting, witch it is but again, I've only known her for a half hour. It was my turn to ask a question so I repeated hers.

Her answer was similar to mine, "I go to the school that own that side" she gestured to the opposite side of the canyon, "and I train in the forest because it is my species natural habitat. As for why I was here I always come here, this is where I train for the tournament, much like you." I looked at her inquiringly, trying to learn as much about her as she did about him. It didn't work, she was able to conceal emotions like me, so I said "I guess were rivals now, so as long as you are stuck here you what to have a battle," She seemed to like that answer, "why not, I'll show you how the professionals do it."

I smiled, "what you got someone else with you, I don't see a professional," before I had hardly even finished I saw her, just a blur, coming towards me with her arm glowing green, **Leaf Blade**. I was knocked off my feet and fell onto my back about five feet away, a burning pain in my left side. I got up slowly, and looked into her eyes, there was an intense passion in them that made me realize she was like me, she had been hurt in some way by someone very important to her and I decided to use that to my advantage.

I had to do it, she was so much faster then me that I needed a secret weapon.

Unfortunately, manipulations hurt, and I just hoped she knew this, to make sure I decided to risk warning her. "Listen, I can see your skill, and I want you to know that I mean no harm to you" She seemed to be waiting for this "Now this is more like it, let the best mind win." Before she could say another word I was able to let the break in her words be an opportunity, "so what did he do to you, or more what did you do to him. Scare him away, make him hate you, of make him hate himself. Is he dead, did you kill him, did you make him kill himself, what happened."

She started walking towards me slowly, not making an effort to hide her anger, just her moves, witch she did well. I made a mental note to ask her how she learned how to do that. Suddenly I was scared, she might have been better then even me, something I hadn't seen in years. She asked me in a calm voice, with just a tint of anger, "Why do you care, you want somebody to be like you, someone who killed their partner." So much shorter then what I had done yet so effective, I almost lost it, but I managed to stay in control.

I was quickly running over the statistics of grovyle, and I made a risky decision. I started crying loudly, yelling and screaming, making her think the had won and hopefully become sloppy. Thank arceus it worked, and it distracted her long enough to allow me to put multiple screens of protect up, suddenly without warning she shot a solar beam at me, and I had to think fast. She would know I had tricked her when she hit protect, so I used the one move I could do in my sleep.

As soon as my protect was destroyed I hit her with volt tackle, but I also tried something else with it. I also used thunder-fang so that when I hit her I was also able to bite down on her arm and hang on to give me time to think out my next move. It came to me faster then it should have, I used detect as I let go of her arm so I was able to dodge her extremely fast leaf blade. Then I used light screen to blind her momentarily and used Iron tail. A swing and a miss, as I used iron tail she leapt up into the air and came down on me fast.

I was knocked back but I kept standing, but as I realized what had happened I sat down, staring at her. She was still mad at me from our argument so she ran at me again but I was able to stop her on my third time yelling WAIT. She stopped and looked at me, "what, I was just about to get some revenge, and it looks like you need some to." I finally realized that tears were streaming down my face, I started verbally sobbing but between sobs I said "I just have to know what his name is, you know Sara its only fair." She looked at me sadly and said "Devin, his name was Devin."

I could tell from this that he was dead but I decided not to bring that up, instead I said what I had wanted to say before, "that was areal ace," She smiled "yeah just learned it, awesome right." I laughed "what will be awesome is when you use that to get us out of here," She was clearly puzzled "I can do that?" she asked. I told her she could and we came up with a plan. It was getting dark out but she was able to use photosynthesis and I charged. Finally when the sun was completely down we were ready.

She jumped into the air and I used volt tackle to land on her back and propel her farther up, she then used Arial ace to speed us to her side of the canyon. She landed on the ground and I jumped off. "I'm not done with you, we will finish our battle, tomorrow right after school, be here." She said this so forcibly that I'll be damned if I didn't say yes. But, being me, I had to get the last word "And whoever wins gets to ask more questions." I didn't even give her time to respond, I just used volt tackle to get over the gap and walked back to my clearing, leaving myself a trail so I could get back.

That was when I remembered the incident in the gym and I decided to sleep in my clearing for the night. I would deal with my gym problems in the morning.

**Wow, ok. That was more of a conversation chapter, tell me if you want more action because I can do that. Also did you like the manipulation? Anyway, see you later.**


End file.
